White Shadows
by RavenUchiha136
Summary: What if... On the day Sasuke interrupted the Five Kage Summit, there had been an ANBU member that had interfered with the Kazekage, Raikage and Uchiha's fight? What might have happened? Rated K for mild language and fighting.


_AN: Soo... This is my first Naruto fan fic! :D Yaaaay! Anyway, I'm still working on playing around with the character's personalities, trying to make sure it all makes sense and this is a little thing I wrote this morning~ Hope you like it, all comments, reviews, feedback and suggestions are very welcome!_

* * *

Long ago... The Uchiha Clan had always been getting into wars. Battles... The very clan itself seemed to thrive on the battlefield... Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were both no different. The two may have walked separate paths, but always ended up crossing at the crossroads... Until Itachi's death at any rate. After killing his brother, he now had someone else to deal with. Another person ordering him around. However... This man knew things. Lots of things. Sasuke decided that for now it would be wise to follow his orders for now. As requested, he was to head to the Leaf to destroy Danzo Shimura... The man responsible for almost all of Itachi's suffering. The Uchiha male had then begun travelling toward the village of his birth. The Village Hidden In The Leaves...

Today, for most people, wouldn't have been an ordinary day at all. It was to be assumed that Naruto had been training for further understanding of the Sage Mode. However this was a good thing. Sasuke wouldn't have had to deal with the pain in the ass at all. So he believed anyway... Sasuke had been surveying the area near the Village before heading through the gates. "...It hasn't changed at all." The Uchiha said as he'd made his way into the village.

On the other side of the village, Tsukiko Nara was a girl like any other, there was nothing extremely different or special about her. She wasn't especially preety, a little dainty looking for a kunoichi, with her wispy, slender frame and hip-length black hair, but she was tough none-the-less. At the moment, she was sitting outside in the branches of her favourite tree, one knee tucked into her chest, chin resting on top while she sharpened a kunai. today seemed like an ordinary day, and she sighed, feeling rather melancholy.

Hopping down from her position in the tree, she yawned and stretched, rubbing here eyes as she slotted the kunai away. "There are so many ANBU meetings of late.." She sighed. Grabbing her mask and black cloak, she nodded quietly to herself before setting off, pulling the hood up firmly to mask her identity.

Tucking a stray lock of ebony hair behind her ear, she walked to the meeting in an undisclosed location, nodding mutely to her fellow members, before taking her respective seat and listening intently. Today it seemed that her squad's mission was to oversee that the Five Kage Summit would be safe, with no interruptions as the threat of Sasuke Uchiha appearance loomed.

From where he was walking, Sasuke then sensed many strong Shinobi nearby. Clearly an ANBU Black Ops meeting was being held. Tobi had mentioned that Danzo was the leader of the ANBU, or at least a certain division. Extending his right arm out, he had signalled for his team, Taka, to move ahead to the Five Kage Summit. Sasuke would soon follow behind, running at a fast pace.

Thanks to Tobi, the Uchiha male was able to find this so-called fortress. The Five Kage Summit. The male had slowly made his way inside, looking around and seeing that it was empty... Soon enough, ANBU had filled the location, then the Raikage A, and the Kazekage Gaara had appeared in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha male stepped forward, looking as if he didn't care who showed. "Tch... An unfamiliar face next to a familiar one. Shame I have to crush you both with the power of the Uchiha."

Replying calmly, the red headed Kazekage said "Sasuke, you do not have to do this. You can turn back from the darkness, there's no need to give in. Go back to the Leaf Village."

The Raikage hastily cut him off though with a confident smirk. "So you're the one who beat up Bee, eh? I'm going to crush your puny little skull!"

Ignoring the Raikage, Sasuke's attention was then turned toward the young Kazekage. Gaara was just in his way. There wasn't any other way around this fact... "Tch... You think you're funny, don't you? I'm in way too deep. I've experienced so much... None of you can compare... To the pain that I've felt." In truth, if anyone could have compared to Sasuke, it was Gaara. The two were fated to meet this day if nothing else. "You. ANBU bitch... Shut the hell up."

Tsukiko froze on the spot where she had been standing, muttering things to herself and adjusted her hood quickly before turning to face Sasuke, thanking the heavens above for the impassive tiger mask she wore. ". . . " She said nothing in reply to his earlier comment, the black robe clad kunoichi slowly backing behind a pillar and examining the action safely from a distance.

The Raikage on the other hand was a little more than pissed off. "You dare ignore me?! The nerve! You're going to pay!" His hand began to pulse and spark with electric energy.

Gaara waited a few moments, giving him a harsh and reprimanding look that implied 'Don't be hasty.' before slowly replying to the Uchiha male "I understand what it's like to feel that way, but it's possible to get out of it. To escape." He blinked calmly, not letting any of his emotions show.

The Raikage was definitely known all over for his incredible speed and physical strength. He was even possibly known as the fastest Shinobi ever to walk. Sasuke would look toward the Raikage, taking the blade from his sheathe and holding it in a defensive stance. "You're annoying. More so than that damned Naruto. Funny how you annoying bastards never seem to die." Sasuke always was one to talk badly to everybody. Talk down to them... As if they were nothing. "Gaara." He said calmly as he possibly could. "I walk the path of an Avenger. We're not the same, and we never will be."

The red head shook his head slowly, almost sadly. "Ah, I see... Well, if that is the way it must be..." He trailed off as sand began to swirl around him.

By now, the Raikage was entirely sparking with electricity, practically radiating annoyance and fury. "Very cocky..." He seemed to almost flicked before reappearing behind Sasuke, fist raised in the air, read for a punch as he finished his sentence, "For somebody who can hardly move."

"The goal I desire to accomplish is within the darkness!" The male yelled out before placing both of his hands together. Sasuke's only move now, to at least make him safe, had been to summon the Susano'o... The technique Itachi once used. A giant Susano'o spirit, purple in colour had appeared with a bone ribcage, protecting Sasuke's body from attack. A smirk had appeared on the young Uchiha male's face as some blood then ran down from his right eye. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"

The Raikage yelled in frustration and flickered back, away from the ghostly figure. "I don't care what the hell that is, I'm going to avenge Killer Bee!"

Gasping quietly, the ANBU woman became rather worried, not so much about the Susano'o, but more about the blood that was leaking from his eye. Being a medical ninja herself, she could tell that something for very wrong. "It's overuse... Of the sharingan.." She muttered to herself, concerned. "I know he's the enemy and all... But... That shouldn't happen..." Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began to weave hand signs for a shadow possession jutsu.

Noticing that same natured chakra as one from long ago, Sasuke's mind had quickly come back to an image of Shikamaru Nara. The two used to be classmates, however... Sasuke knew firsthand just how bothersome the Shadow Possession was. Nullifying the Susano'o for easier movement, he began turning quickly to the left, running as fast as he could. Sasuke managed to pull off many hand signs, running up one of the pillars toward the ceiling, still running while holding his blade. "Damn it... Maybe I should've brought along someo-" His voice had cut off, realizing many of the ANBU members had vanished. The work of Tobi-now under the guise of Madara Uchiha.

Gaara's sand swirled around him quickly, creating a shield to protect the red head. Weaving some quick hand signs, the Kazekage slammed his hands into the ground, creating a mud wall, and sent it towards the Uchiha.

"Damn..." Tsukiko muttered. "He's probably out of range now..." She finished weaving the signs regardless, as her shadow began to twist and distort, chasing about the Uchiha's shadow.

"LIGHTNING LARIAT!" The Raikage shouted, chasing after Sasuke at an incredible speed.

Grumbling in annoyance, Gaara quickly switched tactics and weaved more hand signs, readying a sand coffin jutsu.

The Uchiha knew he was screwed at this point... The Raikage was too fast. That woman ANBU knew the Shadow Possession, and likely the more powerful and threatening Shadow Stitching Jutsu. The largest pain so far was going to be Gaara though. Gaara could do virtually anything with sand. Sasuke then chose to take out the closer threat. Using his Chidori Blade, he'd brought the sword up, dashing forward in the Raikage's direction. "Just try to block this... CHIDORI BLADE!" The Uchiha male yelled at the top of his lungs, lunging forward and slashing at the Raikage.

A raised his arms quickly in defence, knowing that it was his arm or something vital and grunted in plain as the metal sliced through the flesh.

The Raikage then retreated behind a pillar for a time to treat his wounded arm. Snarling in pain, he decided that he would most likely have to amputate the lower half of his arm, deeming it unsalvageable at the current time.

Tsukiko tried not to get distracted by everything that was going on around her while she quietly edged ever closer to the large shadow the Uchiha was casting from the roof. "Nearly there..." She muttered.

Seeing the chaos that was happening above, Gaara manoeuvred his sand in an attempt to sand coffin Sasuke.

"Tch... I can't win if that damn brat keeps trying to attack me with the Shadow Possession... That stupid masked idiot better help me out." Of course, Sasuke was used to being left behind. Itachi did it once, even though he had to. Everything was so confusing at this point, and it didn't seem like he was going to get any help. Sasuke dropped down from the ceiling, putting his hands together in a ram sign, as one of his eyes began bleeding once more. Blood would trail down from his right eye, as black flames began spreading toward the female at a fast rate.

Gaara muttered a curse as he noticed the black flames. It would not be any help at all with those indistinguishable black flames floating around. On the other hand, the Uchiha had left his blind side wide open, giving the red head a good moment to close the sand coffin over him from behind.

Her eyes widened behind her mask as she recognised the Amaterasu flames. Diving out of the way, she lost concentration on the seal she was forming and her shadow returned to its original shape. "I lost it..." Tsukiko muttered, annoyed.

A smirk had soon appeared on the young Uchiha male's face. However... That smirk had soon vanished as he had then been caught within the Sand Coffin. He could still use the Amaterasu flames, but he had no other defence against this ability. As far as he knew anyway... Maybe the Susano'o. "Hmph!"

Tsukiko's breath came out in short little gasps after she had just narrowly avoided to ameterasu. She was beginning to lose a fair amount of chakra, and needed to think up a new plan, and fast.

Gaara constricted the sand coffin tighter, hoping to at least knock the Uchiha out and render him harmless. A small smirk appeared on the young male's face at the successful hit.

Slowly, Sasuke would begin to wince in pain. The pain of being crushed by the immense power of the Sand Coffin... Sasuke had deduced the fact he wouldn't last much longer. However... Soon the very ribcage of the Susano'o had come back to protect him, pushing the sand away violently. Now... Sasuke was at the very least safe, for the time being. "Nng... Damn it. Gaara, you will be the next to experience my HATRED!"

Gaara growled in frustration, quickly regaining his composure after having his sand forcefully moved against his will. "Damn you Sasuke, why can you not see that this is wrong?" He jumped back quickly, the sand swirling around him defensively.

She calmed her trembling hands and slowly made the signs for the Shadow Stitching technique. "Rat, bird.." She muttered and formed the necessary signs. "Surely I'll be able to make contact with this.."

"Heheheh..." A slight, creepy laugh had escaped from the young Sasuke's mouth. The male would start rushing backward, back stepping to get away from both Gaara and the Raikage. However... He could sense the use of some chakra nearby. The hand signs... Shadow Stitching. "I told you already Gaara... I can't turn back from the darkness this time. I need it, and it needs me... Now put up or shut up, Kazekage."

A shiver ran up and down the kunoichi's spine at the sound of the eerie laugh. She attempted to ignore it though, because she nearly had his shadow. It would only be a matter of time before she could use shadow stitching, and then finish off with a Shadow Fall jutsu.

The Raikage was currently in the process of bandaging his left arm, which no longer had the lower half. "Curse you Uchiha brat..." He muttered darkly.

Gaara had finally caught onto what the ANBU member was attempting to do. Using his sand once again, the sand surrounded the Uchiha and began to crawl up his legs, effectively immobilising him.

Upon noticing, almost right away at what the Kazekage was doing... The male Uchiha got a wicked, evil smirk upon his face. One way or another, he'd be able to rid the nuisance fairly quickly. Sasuke had quickly turned his head so he was now looking right at the female ANBU member. "AMATERASU!" The Uchiha's left eye would start to leak a bit of blood, as black flames would spread across the ground, heading for her.

This time, she knew there was no dodging the attack. Bracing herself for the inevitable pain that was to follow, her first plan of action would be to at least complete her Jutsu. "Shadow Stitching Jutsu.." she muttered, finally taking Sasuke's shadow and beginning the technique.

"Ngh...!" Sasuke's eye would start to bleed a bit more, some of the blood dripping down to the floor. However... His eye kept on the female, which was going to become an inevitable downfall for her, or at least he thought. The black flames had finally come into contact with her skin. He might have felt the pain from the Amaterasu, but she would die long before he would. He was an Uchiha after all. "Tch... I won't die, but you sure as hell will... I'M A MEMBER OF THE UCHIHA CLAN!"

Tsukiko stumbled a few steps, muttering over and over, "I won't die, I won't die, I wo-" before a scream tore out of her throat, due to the excruciating burning sensation. Her mask strap began to burn, dropping to the ground with a clatter, revealing her plain features. Staggering a little further, she dropped to her knees as the shadows began to stitch through the Uchiha male, and pin him in place though the other side.

"Damn it...!" The Uchiha male seemed to be in some pain from the shadow stitching through his body, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He was still able to make hand signs, and could hope that the Susano'o would at least help him. "...SUSANO'O!" The male yelled out at the top of his lungs, the almost full Susano'o appearing, revealing a giant skeletal beast.

Gaara quickly withdrew his sand, knowing it was futile to attack the shadowy being in its current form. Glancing at the ANBU girl every now and then, he deemed her a lost cause, and payed her no further attention.

The young woman's eyes widened even further, hair falling messily into her face as she still somehow made her way over him, in a desperate attempt to do... Who knows what. It was an instinct driven movement that she didn't really understand herself, yet continued to move. The black flames were giving her pain she had never even dreamt was physically possible, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she died.

Noticing that she had begun walking forward, Sasuke's eyes widened further. The male's chakra began to waver significantly, and both of his eyes began to bleed at an alarming rate. He had no choice but to withdraw the entire Susano'o, ribcage and all. The Uchiha male had looked toward the female, now turning to face her. He had drawn his sword from its sheath, pointing it right at her face. "Stay the hell away from me, you Nara witch!"

Gaara thought the female must have been going delirious from losing so much blood as he muttered, "What the hell is she doing exactly..?"

She swayed dangerously to one side and gripped the blade in one hand, blood dripping out of her closed fist where the blade had cut into her flesh. "Why..." she muttered, her voice as soft as a near whisper, with a tone to it that sounded like bells. "Why must you do this... And go on... About darkness... And death... And... All the shadows..." Looking up at the Uchiha male, her gaze was soft as she stared into the face of her imminent death. "You're in pain...," she whispered. "So much pain, that's it... Blurring your vision, isn't it..."

Sasuke thought he could have used the Chidori Blade, but it wasn't worth the risk. This female had caused his chakra, in the long run, to eventually run out. "Just couldn't stay out of my business. I was going to rip Danzo's head from his shoulders and leave." All of her questions about death, darkness, shadows... She was one to talk. The Nara literally used shadows to attack, like a regular ninja. The male's eyes stayed on her constantly. "What would you know? Your bonds weren't literally ripped from your hands as a child... If I killed your whole family, then maybe you'd understand how I felt! My eyes were opened to the truth, and I shall walk the path of darkness!"

"I may not understand... Like that... But as an orphan, I know what it's like to be... Homeless... Helpless... All alone... I speak with the shadows daily... And death is all around me..." Lurching forward, she quickly covered her mouth as blood spilled from her lips. "But not everybody has to... Be led by that... Sasuke Uchiha, real strength is... To fight the darkness..." She took one last step forward before slumping face first into his chest, prodding his shoulder with two fingers, releasing the Jutsu. "Leave and... Think about it... Sasu... ke..."

Hearing those words, maybe she had a point. Itachi wouldn't have wanted Sasuke to do all this. However... Itachi was no longer around. Sasuke had to destroy Itachi's enemies, and only then could he officially return back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Danzo was his next target at the current time... This was why Sasuke was here after all. Watching her fall down onto his chest, he'd helped her by gently setting her down on the ground, and ridding the flames of Amaterasu, using an Uchiha technique. "Hmph... Gaara. You're going to let me through, or else."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I've never believed in empty 'or else' threats. I still cannot let you pass. Especially after you just killed a fellow comrade." Raising his hand, the sand followed suit, at the ready to be used.

"Hmph... She's not dead just yet, but she will be..." Sasuke knew just what buttons to press for Gaara to forfeit. Nothing like a hostage situation, and this was the perfect one. Sasuke knew that now, Gaara knew the difference between friend and enemy, comrade and rival. "Step aside, or I'll slice her head off now. Your choice, Kazekage."

He weighed the two decisions up. It was a tough choice. Let Sasuke Uchiha go now and save the life of a woman, possibly at the expense of many others, or allow her life to be lost and have a try at eliminating or neutralising this enemy. The Raikage was in no condition to fight or aid him at this moment, and his chakra was rapidly depleting, meaning he wouldn't be able to put up much more of a fight without his sand. With a heavy sigh, he muttered, "Leave the girl Sasuke, and get lost. I will find you, and when I do... Well, it won't be pretty."

"Wise choice, Gaara... If there's anything I like about you, that's it..." Sasuke would then narrow his eyes, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small blue capsule-shaped pill. A Chakra Pill from the look of it. The male the placed the pill inside his mouth, swallowing it with ease. At that point... He'd began walking forward, heading past Gaara and the Raikage. A smirk of satisfaction had appeared on the Uchiha's face as he then walked up the stairs.

The Raikage punched a pillar in frustration, shouting a line of colourful profanities to nothing in particular.

Gaara simply stood there, wondering if he had made the right choice, before walking over to the girl, picking her up bridal style and muttering, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Nearly a week after the Uchiha confrontation at the Five Kage Summit, everything was relatively peaceful. Tsukiko was to be dismissed from the hospital that very day, yet the only that should you think about was _'Why on Earth didn't he kill me when he had the chance...?' _She ran a hand through her messy, hip-length hair and sighed, exasperated. _"I... Don't necessarily think that he's a... Bad person, just that maybe... He... Oh, I don't know!" _Slapping her forehead gently, she attempted to clear the swirling mass of thoughts that didn't make sense and sat up from the bed. There was only so much staring at the ceiling the young ANBU member could take. She grabbed her clothes from bed stand and slipped them on quickly, deciding that these questions just couldn't wait.

It was a nice day outside, with a cool, easy breeze and warm temperature, perfect for easy travelling. Gathering the best Intel she had on the current whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha, she set off to attempt to home how reason with him.

Since that point, Sasuke had been able to use a much more complex and powerful Susano'o ability... If those Kages had trouble with it before, it was going to be even more hellish if Sasuke ever decided to fight against them again. A new Mangekyou Sharingan gave him way to a new light to see in. His vision would no longer be blurred, and now he could fight with much more ease. However... He hadn't expected anybody to come find him this day. The Uchiha male had been in the abandoned Akatsuki Hideout, simply allowing himself to test out his brand new abilities.

Apparently, the man in question had last been sighted around one of the old known Akatsuki bases, that had long since stopped being used by the group. Tsukiko headed there first, deeming it her best shot at finding the elusive Uchiha. Pulling her cloak up a little more firmly around her face, she donned her wolf mask and quickened the pace ever so slightly, anxious to make sure she didn't lose the faint trail she had on him. It was essential that she wasn't noticed leaving the village, as what she was doing was unauthorised and dangerous. Not that she particularly cared. She flipped the hood over her face, covering up the last trace of her identity and set off at a fast running pace. It would only be a matter of a few hours before she would arrive at this speed.

Indeed... The man in question was located at the old Akatsuki Hideout in the Land of Rivers. The male had finished in about three hours, with his training and testing out his newly acquired skills. Amaterasu... Susano'o... Even his regular ninjutsu had powered up significantly. However... As a few hours have passed... He soon sensed a familiar chakra heading in his direction. Hiding within the depths of the hideout, he'd stayed within the shadows, to prevent himself from being discovered.

Feeling somewhat apprehensive as she entered the shadowy base, she opened her senses further to attempt to seek out the Uchiha's chakra. Catching a few hints here and there, she dismissing them quickly as animals or other small organisms. She stopped and pressed two fingers to her forehead, knowing this action usually helped focus her thoughts and honed in more specifically on a large amount of chakra that emanated from deeper in the base. With a deep breath, the Nara female advanced further inside. Soon, she knew, she would come face to face once again with Sasuke, but still had no idea what she would say, or what she exactly wanted in the first place. Hopefully she could just wing it, and go with the flow.


End file.
